Promise Of An Aster
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: There was a time the mansion was less lonely. There was time someone would smile at Raizel with adoring eyes. That someone was long gone. Taken away during the betrayal. leaving behind a simple aster flower.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gys... Hope you like what has been a WIP for a while.

I'm not only a die hard anime fan but o am also a Noblesse fan.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _He surveys the arrangement in his elegant hands. The royal violet asters seemed to glow with pure radiance in the sunlight despite being so simple. He delicately touched the soft petals and made a curt nod in approval._

 _The person he was to meet enjoyed simple arrangements such as these. Something about 'modesty having more class' or something like that. If he had remembered correctly, which was a rarity, the person is probably strolling the garden outside his mansion._

 _Normally, Cardis Etrama Di Raizel would never leave his room unless he were summoned by the lord- something that was becoming a bit more frequent._

 _He ignored those uneasy thoughts in his head and continued his small walk to the garden the person was probably in. If not, then she was probably out running around in th forest to play. Such a free spirit she was. Very different from the other nobles around him but for some reason she was a wild one._

 _Perhaps he spoiled her too much._

 _Raizel turned towards the garden and saw her, well her back that is. Blissfully enjoying the flowers, she planted herself, her long silky black hair was tied back by a simple silk ribbon. Her black and white dress gently fluttered in the wind that blew. No sooner did he see her, she stood up straight and turned around._

 _The wind caused her hair to block her face but he could see her sweet smile._

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

No sooner did that old memory surface it disappeared when the schools bell rang to end todays school day. Raizel continued to look out the window by his desk. He could still see that smile he longed to see again for so long.

But he would never see it again.

Nor would he see her face.

"Emmalina …"

She was long gone in eternal sleep.

Emmalina René de Grantaine.

His beloved wife.

* * *

that's all.

This is for my sweet dachshund Emma who crossed the rainbow bridge on the 24th of this month. She went peacefully in her sleep after losing her battle to an illness.

Emma Rose 2006-2016


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night at Frankenstein's house after the long day at school. The three members of the security team, M21, Tao and Takio have long since retired for the night along with the two new boarders, Seira and Regis. Leaving Raizel and his loyal servant Frankenstein the only ones awake in the spacious living room.

"Master?"

Frankenstein was quick to notice the melancholy cloud that hovered over Raizel's head. It didn't show on his naturally stoic face but the atmosphere around him made it obvious. Those who didn't know the noblesse would not notice this. They would see a dignified young man sitting down and drinking tea with his pinkie out.

But those who knew Raizel well would see that he was very sad. Heartbroken to be exact.

It happened when he first came back to Lukedoina. He expected that Emmalina would be waiting for him at the mansion like she promised. Instead he came home to an empty room. He looked all over the island for her even going to her family home only to discover that it was empty.

 _"According to the previous lord: The Grantaine clan were discovered to of been planning a coup after the Noble's betrayal when we were the most vulnerable. Lady Emmalina discovered this and made the decision to stop them. Permanently."_

 _Raizel's eye widened, 'She What?'_

 _Lord Raskreia nodded slowly forlornly, "In her grief for destroying her family…. She went into eternal sleep. I'm sorry but that is what the Previous Lord has told me."_

 _All Raizel could do was go back to his mansion and shut himself in his room. Not to be disturbed._

 _For the first time he wished he were dead. At least he would be able to hold his wife in his arms again._

Frankenstein refilled his masters cup and gave him another plate of shortbread cookies.

"Master?" He asked one more time.

He was finally acknowledged when Raizel moved his eyes towards the blonde human.

No sooner did Raizel look at did Frankenstein kneel down.

"Forgive me Master! You would not have been thinking of her if I had done my duty."

Raizel just stared at him.

"… You ordered me to look after Madam when you went to fight. Instead I impulsively went out to battle leaving her behind. She would still be with us if I had done what you ordered!"

Frankenstein kept his head down for the shame was too much to bear. He was right, or so he believed.

"Stand Frankenstein."

The scientist abruptly raised his head in shock and watched as his master out the cup down.

"Even if you stayed by her side, she still would have run off. You and I both know that Emmalina was someone who refused to stay still."

"Master…."

Raizel simply closed his eyes and made a small yet sad smile.

"My only regret that day is that I never came back to her. I would have taken her with me."

That made Frankenstein smile sadly as well and he finally stood up. Madam would have been happy exploring Korea. She loved mingling with the humans for reasons only she knew.

"Ramyeon."

"Eh?"

"We would be eating ramyeon by now."

Frankenstein's eyes darkened.

"M-Master…."

Raizel looked up slightly.

"You do remember that she hated trying the same thing multiple times… Right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! ita been a while hasn't it. Well im making an effort to update this often. Please enjoy :)

* * *

 _"Raizel!"_

 _Hearing his name being called, Raizel turned his body around half way to see his young wife running to him. Emmalina pick up her skirt in bunches in hopes to increase her speed as she desperately made her way to him._

 _"Are you really going after him?" She asked after she had finally caught up with him._

 _Emmalina knew her husband well and she knew that he was going after his friend._

 _Raizel nodded, his calm expression did not change but his eyes showed otherwise._

 _"He has gone mad with grief, I have no choice."_

 _The young female noble knew that she could not stop him from doing what was right. Instead, she walked closer to him gently pressed her head and hands against his chest, savoring his warmth for a little while longer. Raizel enveloped his arms around his small wife and buried his nose in her ebony hair, he could smell the flowers from their garden, his wedding gift to her._

 _With great reluctance from both, they let go._

 _"Promise me you will be alright."_

 _Raizel gently cupped Emmalina's face and she leaned gently towards one hand, she understood that that was a promise he could not keep._

 _"Wait for me," He said softly, "I will come back."_

 _A small tear fell from the woman's red eye and she nodded, "I promise."_

 _He gently wiped the tear away leaned down to her face until his lips barely touched hers, "when I come back, I will truly make you my bride."_

 _Raizel placed his lips gently on Emmalina's, she returned that kiss eagerly but he pulled away and let go of her face. His fingers stroking her cheek as they left her face, Raizel took one last look at Emmalina before he turned around and left._

 _Her soft sobs were still heard by him even with the distance._

Raizel let out a soft sigh as he followed the children after the school day ended. For some reason, he had recently started to think more about his wife after Lukedoina. He wondered why, he knew that she was gone. So why was he thinking about her now?

Was this denial? Raizel did not want to believe that his beloved Emmalina put herself in eternal sleep. Not after she promised to wait for him.

Regret? His regret was that he never consummated his marriage with Emmalina. That was a scandal among the very, VERY few nobles who knew of the marriage, never consummating a marriage was considered disrespectful towards the bride. The fact that Raizel and Emmalina had been married for many years and that the girl was still a virgin when he disappeared was considered suspicious.

Or was he still angry at himself for leaving Emmalina behind? Or maybe he was angry that he never came back in time to stop her from going back to her family, could he have stopped them himself? Unlikely, he would have been too weak to stop them.

Raizel then thought of how Emmalina felt after she destroyed her family. She must have felt devastated. All alone with no one to console her maybe that's why she went into eternal sleep. He did not blame her but he knew that he would miss seeing her every day.

Sitting on the loveseat cross-legged with her dress hiding it, Emmalina was not one for acting like a lady when it was just them alone, he allowed it because all Raizel wanted was for her to be comfortable in their loneliness.

It surprised Raizel when she fully accepted the life of solitude but then again she was used to it because her father kept her hidden away in the family home to protect her from suitors until she was of age.

Sometimes she would stand next to him while he looked out the window, holding his hand sometimes to remind him that he was no longer alone. And he was going to miss the long walks in their large garden, he would pick a flower he liked and put it in her hair. Just to see her smile that beautiful smile he was deeply fond of.

Raizel continued to follow his companions until he found himself stopping next to a flower shop. Without hesitation he walked in to survey the many plants and flowers in the establishment. The flowers were indeed beautiful but they were pale in comparison to the ones in the garden back home. He remembered the look on Emmalina's face when he presented the garden as a gift for their first wedding anniversary, she smiled a smile Raizel wanted to see often.

The garden was dead now, no surprise since it had been neglected for eighty decades. The beautiful flowers had dried up and scattered in the wind leaving nothing but a large patch of dirt.

Perhaps it was a symbol of Raizel's short marriage. The end of the one hundred years of happiness he had. It was short but it was enough to leave a lifetime of memories and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would join Emmalina in the afterlife.

Raizel turned his head and took notice of a certain flower bouquet in a simple porcelain vase.

"You're telling me that the master has a wife?" Tao exclaimed in great surprise.

Frankenstein nodded but corrected the young man, "Had a wife."

It was late at night and Raizel shut himself in his room when he grew tired. The three modified human who lived in the house were curious about the young master's state and asked their boss who then gave them an honest answer.

"Her name was Emmalina, master called her Emma. She was a member of the Grantaine clan and the youngest of five."

All three humans were surprised.

"I know, I was stunned myself. She was already married to the master by the time I came along. Apparently after her coming of age ceremony, her father took her to the mansion and left her there after telling her that she now belonged to the master."

"Ouch, thanks dad," Tao muttered under his breath.

"And they just went along with it?" Takeo asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"What choice did they have?" Frankenstein answered softly, "In their world, he had no choice but to accept it. To refuse such a request was considered rude and the madam had nowhere else to go if he refused."

"So, it was a forced marriage?" Asked M-21.

"Not necessarily, it might come as a shock but the master had true genuine feelings for the madam and she felt the same for him. She had a fondness for flowers so he gave her a garden, madam would spend hours tending to it to pass the time. Sometimes, master would go to the garden to pick a few flowers to give to her."

The three looked at each other in curiosity and watched as Frankenstein stood up and walked to the bookshelf where he pulled out an old leather notebook.

"She disappeared shortly after Master did, I did go to her family home to find her and her father said she was not there. I can now assume that he lied to keep her safe."

The scientist opened the book and flipped a few yellow pages until he stopped at a sketch he had drawn.

It was a profile of a young woman looking out into the distance. She had the air of elegance in her delicate features but there was a force of independence in her gaze. Her hair, soft waves, was held back by a simple lace ribbon and her side bangs were placed behind her ear.

X

Raizel placed the flower vase gently on the night table beside his bed and gave a soft nod in satisfaction. Before leaving, he adjusted the frame beside the vase slightly and turned to leave.

The forget-me-not flowers complimented the silver frame and it gave life to the picture of Emmalina.

X

In an unknown location far away, a lone figure ran across the open field. She tripped and landed on her hands and knees, black bangs covering her eyes.

She heard the footsteps of her pursers and got up again to run but a whip wrapped her waist to stop her.

"Damnit!"

"Give up," A male voice said as he held the whip tighter, "How long must you continue running Lady Emmalina?"

The girl said nothing as she freed her trapped arm from the binding and grabbed the whip. With great strength she gave a counter snap which was enough to free her. Once freed, Emmalina ran again with the traitor nobles in hot pursuit.

 _'Raizel! Help!'_


End file.
